It started on a Saturday night
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Due to an on-call job by Kiba, Naruto gets to have the 'lucky' chance of meeting the devil in appearance, Sasuke. OCCness is ensured. REWRITING/RE-EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED 10/22/11 A/N:** This is the edited one! I added more detail so certain parts make sense! :)

**ENJOY!**

Author Notes: This was uploaded because I might as well since I'm leaving the country for the summer :/ and I haven't posted in a long time so yeah…the title…I couldn't think of one so yeah…read this and give me a better title? Anyone? Comment?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**It Started on Saturday Night**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saturday night a typically day where Naruto Uzumaki, single resident, spends his time blasting music to who knows how loud, surfing the web and all the while gaming out. Completely occupied with his entertainment he is ignorant to the disturbance he causes to his fellow neighbours. One such neighbour is an old man who isn't afraid to voice his anger at the youngster. That man is currently banging at Naruto's door spewing out threats. Unfortunately it wasn't until the IPod played the next song did Naruto realized two things: his neighbour was cursing at him to off the music and his cellphone continued to vibrate.

"Naruto I swear if I have to call the fucking cops on you to fucking shut you up, then by golly I fucking will!"

Naruto sweat dropped at that comment. Exactly how many times has this particular happened ever since he moved in here two years ago? Naruto chuckled. 'Too many to count' He muted his music and shouted from across the room. He was in the living room of his apartment sitting comfortable on his leather black computer chair.

"Sorry old man! No need for that!" Naruto quickly shouted before his geezer neighbour decided to break his door down. He heard the old man from next door mutter something about moving out before residing back into his own apartment. Naruto smirked but quickly frowned as he realized he just lost the game he was currently playing. 'Damn…Instant death, huh?'

Naruto sighed in defeat and rolled his chair back before almost jumping off. He walked over to his phone that was sitting on his low coffee table in the center of his room but by the time he got there it stopped vibrating. He stood in front of the table and stared at the phone in amusement.

"Oh well?" Naruto smirked 'probably telemarketers' Man, he was just too lazy to talk to anyone right now.

He left the phone on the table and stretched his muscles trying to loosen up the tight joints. He sighed and checked the clock on the wall in front of him.

'11 PM, huh? That's kind of early for me' He wasn't that shocked by the time. Although he would usual be off the PC by 1 am but today was an exception. Gosh was he tired. He yawned opening his mouth wide and felt immensely oozy. 'Shit...I'm so freaking tired...' He whined in his head, but was interrupted by his stomach growling and rumbling. 'When was the last time I ate?' A memory so foggy he didn't bother to even try to find out. He contemplated whether he should ignore his stomach and go straight to sleep but decided it was safer to eat and have a peaceful non-stomach pain-free sleep. Tired and now hungry he marched off to his not-so-far kitchen.

He walked over to his fridge and tugged it open. He immediately saw left over fried rice from gods knows where it came from and when. He took it out smelled it, finding it safe and proceeded to microwaved it. He took out a fork and filled a glass with milk. The 2 minute timer went off signalling now recooked rice. He took it out, sat on his dinning table and ate. Half way from eating he heard a sudden thud and jumped from his chair from the random shock. He turned to the source of the noise and noticed that his cell had fallen off the table as it continued to vibrate like crazy.

'What the hell is so important that I'm getting phoned a lot? ' He walked over to his cell, abandoning his nightly meal and picked it off the ground. He had 20 messages by mostly the same persons; Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru and Ino. The first couple of messages were Kiba swearing randomly and something about picking up his phone. Confused and curious he searched through his entire message log until he reached the earliest message sent by Kiba which was at 7 pm. 'damn…5 hours?'Naruto was quite shocked now he really was curious to find out what was so important. He clicked on the message and began to read.

{_Yo! Naruto! Dude I got us some work! We're working as face-painters and tattoo artists at some company party. It starts at 8 am so wake up at 6am and get ready I'll pick you up at around 7 'ight? Wear all black but keep it professional! Msg ASAP if you can't make it!_}

It took Naruto a full 7 minutes to process the new info. So he had to work? 'Oh...wait! NOT OKAY! I don't like to work and beside I really want to finish reading my stuff!' Freaking out Naruto tried to hurry and call Kiba praying he was awake.

_RINGGGGGGG_

"Come onnnn pick up pick up pick up you stupid dog! Freaking pick up!"

_"Please wait and enjoy while we play the call back song"_

"I don't want to fucking listen to your fucking call back music! Kiba you fucking ass pick up!"

The song _MILKSHAKE _played irritating Naruto non-stop as it continued to play the verse:

_La la-la la la,_

_Warm it up._

_Lala-lalala,_

_The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge_

It played for 5 minutes, the longest 5 minutes Naruto ever went through. _'I don't fucking care if your fucking milkshake is fucking better than mine fuck kiba what the fuck was going through your head when you chose this fucking song!'_

_Click_

_'Oh thank god!'_

"WHAT!"

Naruto winced from the unneeded yell he received from the other line. "What's up your ass?"

"Shut up Naruto! What do you want? I'm trying to sleep. Something YOU should be doing." Kiba sounded really cranky especially when he emphasised on 'you'.

"Yeahhh about thatttt I can-"

"Naruto it's too late. I tried calling you and messaging you but you didn't pick up. It's too late I already gave your name in."

"Shit Kiba! Are you serious?"

"Dude, blame yourself if anything...I'm tired night'"

"Wai-"

_**DEADTONE**_

"...fuck"

Naruto closed his phone and sighed. 'I might as well go to work...it's not like I'm busy anyways and I do kind of need the extra cash...' Naruto sighed a bit more grudgingly. He dragged himself to his bedroom and flopped on his bed. He reached over to his clock and set the alarm at 5 am. 'It's a miracle if I actually wake up...' he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

_**BANG!**_

"FUCK! . CRAP.!#$%^%^&***&^%$!#%^%^^&%##!" Naruto swore to his heart content.

"I will never work again!" he slowly rose off the bed and kicked the clock around the floor. It flipped over showing the time: 5:15 am. 'Heh… Not bad and I'm not even that tired, Kind of energetic.' Naruto grinned. He could get used to this, well minus the early fight with the alarm, he was good. He got ready in the washroom. He walked to his wall mirror and fixed his hair. He conducted an overview of himself. He wore the Wine red, black, satin piping Perfect Slim Line long sleeve shirt that Iruka had brought him for his birthday last year**, **as well as his recently bought MITOSHOP dress pants**. **He had to admit he looked kind of hot. Naruto grinned at his reflection. 'If I don't say so myself but I look mighty hot today'

_VVVVVrrrrrrrr_

His phone vibrated on the table distracting him from his fantasies. "Shit! Who the hell?" he walked over to his phone...'oh...Kiba?' He flipped it open. "Sup?"

"Arggghhhh...Naruto..."

"Uhhhh? Yup?"

"Shit...You sound like a sunny little bitch"

"What the-! Hell yeah this is nothing"

"Bull…"

"You okay ...you sound like a truck ran over you?"

"I'm fucking tired…"

"Did you even get ready?"

"Noooo...I just got up, did you ?"

"Heh. Of course."

"Oh mannn anyways i'll get ready be ready for 7 okay?"

"Yeah yeah"

Naruto hung his phone up and checked the clock 6 AM. 'Yeahhh! I have an hour on the computer!' with that thought he ran into the next room booted up his pc and began to search the web. He added some new songs on his IPhone and games; he needed to entertain himself while on the job. He started to finish up some fanfictions he was reading the day before. He was at the point where the scene was getting incredibly hot.

_The little fox whimpered as the wolf moved his huge hands over his bare back. The touches were hot and melted into his body. He wanted more he needed that warmth inside him; he couldn't stand the constant teasing. _

"_...please...I beg...you..." He gasped as the wolf moved his hands between the small fox legs, Sliding closer into the heat of his core. _

"_What is it you want, my cute foxling?" he bent over the fox and licked his tongue over his ear breathing his heat over it. _

"_mmm..ahhh...more give me moreeee!" he hicked as the wolf nudged into his hole._

"_I don't understand. Tell me." He continued to tease the poor fox causing him to whine._

"_..plea..se...I need you... inside me" the wolf slid his tongue over the fox's smooth neck and bit sharply _

"_if that is what you desire" _

_He placed two fingers over the small puckering small hole almost painfully slow pushed inside. The little fox moaned in pure delight. He began to thrust his fingers inside, he enjoyed the rough feel of his lover's unprepared hole, and it was his sinful desire. He scissored inside roughly and –_

"NARUTO!"

'OH SHIT!' Naruto almost gave himself a heart attack 'fuck what time is it! 7:10!' Naruto quickly bookmarked his page. He put his I Phone with his earplugs attached into his pocket. He ran to put on his shoes and jacket at the same time before quickly opening the door.

"Sup?" he gasped out of breath

"Fucking took your time" Kiba looked at him with red eyes

'haha yeahhh...' "Sorry. I got distracted" he smiled sheepishly.

"I hope it wasn't your gay porn" he sighed and walked off "Hurry up we can't afford to be late"

Naruto looked after him and sighed in despair. He locked his door and ran up to follow him. '...and it was at the best part!'

.

.

.

**EDITED ****A/N: **Alright...I think that was better, ne? Anyways...

A/N: I'm not sure about this story but I reluctantly posted the first chapter…should I continue or stop?

If you liked this REVIEW in order for me to continue this story! It's up to the readers! And give me a better title for this as well :)

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED A/N: Okay so I added more details so yeahhh…ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7:35 am**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Kiba's black Toyota Camry 2007, Ino, Sakura and Sai sat in the backseat. Shikamaru was getting to their work destination by himself.

Naruto turned on the radio the moment he got in the ride. When his friends asked him to use his IPhone as a source of music he said he didn't feel like listening to music by himself and he HAD to listen to music louder than his earplugs allowed him. He was too excited and he needed to distract himself from his frustration of not reading the rest of his story.

The ride was relatively quiet until Naruto heard a familiar song. In a hurry he blasted the Radio up. The song 3OH!3- Double Vision played. Naruto _almost_ screamed like a fan girl. You see not long ago our cute little Naru was surfing the web and came across an AMV of HIS favourite yaoi characters and THIS song. End of story he died and went to heaven. He couldn't hold himself and screamed out the lyrics. His window was opened and he made sure everyone heard him.

"CAUSE THERE'S SO MANY FINE WOMEN THAT MY HEAD IS SPINNING AND I'VE LOST ALL FEELING EVERYBODY'S SINGING LIKE HEY NA NA NA HEY HEY NA NA NA NA HEY NA NA NA HEY HEY NA NA NA NA NA" eventually his friends joined his hyper run. At the end of the song they were all laughing their hardest.

"Shit Naruto you are WAY too excited today" Sakura laughed.

"OMG! Naruto did you read porn again?" Ino giggled wiggling her brows suggestively.

"INO!" Naruto screamed embarrassed. Twisting his head around to glare at the white blonde girl he calls a friend.

"A girl can ask can't she?" Ino asked defensibly.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. His face was turning red from embarrassment.

"Narutooo" Sai cooed his name.

Naruto blushed and half yelled. "What?"

"Did you finish reading chapter 7 yet?"

The ride was suddenly silent. Everyone was waiting for Naruto's answer and in a small voice he answered them.

"…no"

"ITS TRUEEEE YOU DIDDD READ PORN!" Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Shut up! And no…I couldn't finish…" Naruto finished off quietly

"Too bad it was really Good" Sai said in a mocking smugness, capitalizing on the 'G' of good.

"I trieddd buh," he whined softly "I didn't have enough time to finish…" he glanced at Kiba. Even though he was driving, Kiba was fully listening into the conversation. He heard Naruto's voice start to trail off. Curious he glanced at his orange blond friend, in which he noticed was glancing back at him.

Kiba looked at Naruto fully and flushed "Are you serious? You were reading it before I picked you up and…wait...after I phoned you? Whoa dude too much information"

"WHATT! Nooooooo! I read it wayyyy after I talked to you! You are NOT that special!" Naruto yelled out in mortification and embarrassment.

"Awwwwww narutooooo" Ino teased.

"Shut it Ino before I personally shave your head bald" he glared at her.

"Chill! I'm only teasing" She said as she held her hair protectively.

Naruto peeked at Sai who smirked at him.

"Okay guys, relax we are here!" Kiba parked in front of the banquet hall.

The five friends got out of the car and walked admiring the building. 'woahhh' Naruto was amazed. 'This is gonna be one heck of a company party' Kiba walked up ahead.

"Come on guys we gotta hurry and set up" Ino and Sakura giggled walking ahead of him talking animatedly. Naruto just watched until an arm wrapped over his shoulders "Naruto come on we have to go inside" he shuddered from the hot breath over his ear.

"..uhh..um..yeahh" he looked to Sai who pushed his lips over his cheek "you know this is considered sexual harassment?" Naruto murmured softly. 'God he is way too close to my face! Doesn't he understand personal space?'

"Only if its unwanted right?" Sai smirked.

"Shut up!" he growled pushing Sai off him.

He marched inside while Sai followed chuckling lightly behind him. The moment Naruto entered the hall it sang the words 'Happy Holidays'. It looked like a winter wonderland, white snow everywhere, giant snowflakes hung from the ceiling. They had people dressed as childern cartoon characters, reindeers, elves and other Christmas delights. "Damn…" he looked around more in awe.

"Naruto hurry up!" Sakura waved her hands to him to come over noting that Sai was already by her side 'bastard ditched me…' he hurried over to Sakura and Sai.

"Okay so we are being located at the game section where the kids will be playing" Sakura informed them while walking to the decorated hall.

"Arggghhhh are you serious?" he groaned not wanting to be near let alone in the midst of crowds of children screaming in excitement. They were like mini energy bunnies! "Can we play games too?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Don't be stupid!" Sakura warned him with a glared.

"che! I tried…" Naruto sighed depressively.

"To be stupid?" Sai chuckled.

"Shut up Sai!" Naruto growled.

*Giggles* Sakura smiled in the middle of her friends. Enjoying the light conversation while continuing to walk through the busy hall way.

"Sakuraaaaa?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah?" She responded shortly

"How long are we working for again?" he questioned.

"Um…8 till 12" she said thoughtfully.

"5 hours?" He wondered slowly measuring her response.

"Yup" she replied assuring him.

"Oh the joy…" he groaned annoyed.

The three walked inside the room where the kids will be playing games, it looked like a giant arcade room. 'Shit these kids are lucky!' Naruto walked over to Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru who had finished setting up their tables

"Yo! Shikamaru you made it!" Shikamaru just nodded to Naruto obviously too tired to speak.

"Okay guys let's get this straight." Kiba said sternly. The others just waited.

"Shikamaru, Ino and Sai are working the face-paints" the three nodded in approval.

"Me, Sakura and Naruto are tattooing. Got it?" he looked around making sure everyone was listening.

"HAI!" they all said loudly all except one person. Naruto started at Kiba, who was getting annoyed. "What? Quit staring!"

"Tattooing?"

"Yeah…"

"You know I can't tattoo or ink...give me a pencil then I can draw but tattoos...you my friend are crazy!"

"look Naruto you can draw pretty sick and if you took your time you can tattoo but if you seriously think I'm putting you into face-painting you are INSANE!"

"What the hell? How?"

"Dude…you can't colour for shit!"

"…"

"Yeah see? You can't say nothin' cause it's damn true!"

"Shut up!" he heard his friends snickering around him.

He looked at them and frowned "Meanies..."

Naruto sat down at the tattoo table in defeat.

"Naruto take off your jacket we have to put it away" he looked up to see Ino. "Huh? Oh right."

He got up and took off his jacket folding it and passing it to Ino who just stared at him. Then he noticed that his other friends stared at him. He had an inner freak out. 'What the fuck? Am I naked or something?' he looked down 'no I have clothes on…was it bad?' he looked at his friend "uh? Ino? You okay?" he placed his hand on her shoulder."Ino?" then he heard screaming.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIII!" x 2

Ino and Sakura ganged up to him in excitement "NARUTOOOOOOO!"

He looked at them confused. "Wh-what?" And as if at the same time "you look so SEXY!"

"uh…? Thank you" He blushed. I mean he knew he looked hot but this was an over-reaction to him and it was a bit too public for his liking. He preferred the discreet advances and flirting. He looked to his guy friends who looked at him in amusement. "um..guys? help?" Kiba grinned

"Sorry dude you brought it upon yourself!"

"WHAT? NO!"

He looked to Shikamaru who just smirked and looked away 'lazy bastard!' He looked to Sai. Bad mistake. Sai looked at him up and down and smirked seductively. 'Fuck you Sai!' and blushed.

It took 10 minutes and a couple groups of guests too cool down the two girls. But unfortunate for Naruto he realized he had more people to worry about. Not just little kids but some adults, okay more like a lot of adults, came to him for their tattoos. Not like he was great at it maybe better than Kiba but Sakura was way better. He had an awful suspicion they came to him because they were touched by him, close to him in an almost intimate way, and had a clear view of his chest when he bent down. Naruto was thankful that they were only allowed to tattoo the arms. He had a feeling anywhere else these guest would take full advantage of that. He shuddered. He had to admit he looked nice but his other friends looked equally good so what was so different about him? He would never know. He had a sex appeal that called men and women alike to have him, and the clothes he wore were for sure NOT helping him. Poor Naruto.

His day was already disturbing and he begged for it not to get worse. No he prayed. He was ready to do a sacrifice if he had to, but life wasn't fair it never was and it sure as hell won't for the sexy Naruto. Why? Because the devil walked into the room. No not that devil. It was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, The youngest son of the company owner. Now Naruto doesn't know Sasuke and Sasuke definitely never knew Naruto, which would all change by today.

Naruto was doing his last tattooing before his break. His last job was with a little girl, who looked no more than 13. She was talking about how pretty Naruto's hair was. Naruto had commented that her hair was a gorgeous chocolate brown. He found out her name was Hanabi. She continued to talk about how she wished her hair looked like her older sister which was midnight blue. This tattoo was his longest, the girl had strictly told him he had to be slow and detailed and to make it worse she chose one of the complex designs.

"Hanabi why don't you like your hair colour?" she blushed

"I don't know I guess I look more like my elder cousin compared to my sister" Naruto paused for a moment but then continued to ink her delicate arm

"You don't like your cousin?" he asked slowly.

"No! I respect him but..." she mumbled embarrassingly.

"You secretly love your sister more?" he inquired.

"Mmhmm" Naruto chuckled. He had to admit he thought this girl was a stuck-up brat but after talking to her this long she was just another cute kid.

Naruto smiled while she sat there quietly. He felt someone touch his hair, surprised he looked up.

"Yes?"

Hanabi blushed "oh...no...um...I just wanted to ...touch...your...hair..." he blinked a couple of times.

Then smile "then please do" and continued to work on her tattoo. She didn't touch right away but slowly she brought herself to finger his blond hair around.

It was soft and silky it felt good in her hands. 'Neji would like to touch this too…' Hanabi wondered thoughtfully.

After a solid 10 minutes Naruto was finally done. "Alright! Hanabi, I'm done! What do you think?" Hanabi looked down on her arm. She stared at her arm a long while. Naruto was scared she didn't like it afraid she'll get upset and maybe cry, but then she smiled widely. She blushed and whispered "Thank you Naruto-kun" he smiled.

This took the longest but it was worth it. She was cute and he now shared a small bond with her and it felt good that she deeply liked his artwork. "I'm glad you like it" he said warmly.

"Hanabi-sama, what are you doing?"

He heard a deep silky voice call to his little friend and shivered. He looked to the voice and struggled to hold a blush. A young man with pale creamy skin and long rich chestnut hair fell from his head tied into a loose ponytail over his shoulder. The man looked at Naruto with his light creamed eyes almost white until another voice cut by him.

"NEJI!"

Naruto looked to the little girl, she was smiling happily.

"What are you doing here?" Neji chuckled. Naruto liked that sound. "Your parents asked me to find you. So Lady Hanabi, what pray tell, were you doing here?" she blushed and looked at Naruto.

"I got a tattoo on my arm" it was quiet so Naruto looked at the man called Neji only to find him staring at him.

"A tattoo?" it was questioned at Naruto but Hanabi had answered.

"Yeah it's not permanent so it's no problem."

Neji walked over closer to Hanabi and examined the tattoo and smiled "It's beautiful. Good choice Hanabi." The girl blushed and whispered into his ear which caused him to stare at Naruto. He looked at Naruto face, then to his hair and back to rest into Naruto's blue crystal like eyes. Naruto blushed lightly, trying to hold in as much of his reddening blush as possible.

Neji stood up and faced Naruto "you did a wonderful job working on Hanabi's tattoo" and smiled.

Naruto smiled shyly "No problem" and cast his eyes down no longer being able to look at the beautiful man before him.

Naruto felt a larger hand place on top of his hair and treading down to his face. Naruto looked up only to be faced inches away from Neji's "um...Neji?" he saw something flash through the other's pale eyes.

"Sorry you had something in your hair"

"Oh..." with that Neji and Hanabi left Naruto with a silent farewell.

Confused, Naruto looked over for his friends only to be found alone. He noticed a written note beside him.

_{Hey Naruuu! We went to go eat! The break ends at 11 am! Have fun! Love, Sakura *heart*}_

Naruto sighed. He checked his phone it was 10:30am, he had a half hour to kill. His stomach growled embarrassed he looked around hoping to find some food. He got up and walked around he found a line-up for a breakfast deal and smiled. 'YES! FOOD!' he lined up and got a plate full of sausage, bacon, a brownie, and fruits. He was starving! He walked through the crowd careful not to bump into anyone nor drop his load. Suddenly he felt someone bump into him…hard.

"Fuck" he grabbed his plate hoping nothing fell and sighed in relief.

He continued to walk until a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to turn around.

"Shit!" 'Phew. The food is still safe. But who the fuck pulled me like that? Fucking kills.' He looked up to see an angry sex god. Well in this case a sinfully sexy devil. You guessed it; he met the devil, Sasuke. He continued to stare, slightly baffled, how should he react?

"Well?" he heard an impatient grunt and felt a shiver run down his spine. He noticed the raven staring at him accusingly. 'What the fuck is wrong with this hottie?'

"Well what?" he countered. The raven gave him a smirked look like Naruto was the biggest idiot in the world and he was wasting his time. Yeah Naruto was officially pissed.

"Look dobe, you may be a bit slow in the head but you bumped into me and like a good little boy you should apologize" he gave him a haughty look which slightly turned Naruto on but he was too pissed to bother and immensely hungry to deal with this prick.

"What the hell are you talking about teme? How the fuck did I bump into you? I'm holding a damn plate fending my life here trying to get out of this crowd purposely **AVOIDING** people, how the hell did I miss you? Like come on your ego seems pretty **huge** and that's an understatement! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and eat." Not waiting for his response Naruto quickly got out of the crowd, back to his table and dined to his heart's content, which was now thoroughly satisfied.

His friends came back a little after 11:00. They started to work again. But this time the last hour went by in a flash nothing went wrong. The guests left as fast as they came, say for a couple of other families too busy talking within themselves. Naruto was cleaning up his supplies when a familiar voice called out.

"NARUTO-KUN!" he turned in time to get hugged by little Hanabi "Oh? Hey Hanabi! You still here?"

"Yup have to! Parents are talking about important stuff!" Naruto smiled in such a short time he sort of became fond of her.

"Hanabi careful, you just might end up hurting poor Naruto." Naruto looked to see Neji smirking at him and blushed.

"Oops I'm sorry" she said sadly and let go of Naruto, walking over to her cousin.

"Hanabi wasn't there something you wanted to ask Naruto?" he smiled and looked to Naruto.

"Would you like to go shopping with me now?" she smiled shyly. Naruto blinked. 'Shopping? Now?' Yeah he finished work but he had to help his friends he looked to his friends. Sakura and Ino were blushing incoherently which confused him. He heard Shikamaru mumble "troublesome" He looked to Sai who held a dark glare near his direction. Kiba smiled at Naruto "Don't worry dude just go, I'll give you your pay tomorrow when I come over, Kay?" Naruto looked at his friends once over again and smiled "Thanks guys"

He turned to Hanabi "Sure I'll come with you" Hanabi smiled happily.

"Yeahhh! I get to go shopping with Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san, Hinata-san and Sasuke-san!" Naruto looked up confused at the new names. He saw a girl similar to Hanabi and Neji except her hair was much longer and a midnight blue. He realized this must have been Hanabi's elder sister that the little girl was secretly fonder of. He looked to see the other person and froze. He almost felt his eye twitch in annoyance 'No! It...It can't be…fuck! It's that prick!' Naruto now found out the sexy devil's name is Sasuke. And boy was he _lucky_!

**EDITED 10/22/11 A/N: Alright! Now to work on Chap3!**

A/N: So...how was it?

**R&R Please!**

I know this is early in the fanfic but can anyone give me an idea on what to write next?

Gomen! I need to be inspired again! :(

I'll really appreciate the help! Thank you!


End file.
